


an invitation

by starlesswrite



Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Aurora burning, Multi, aurora rising, kalrora - Freeform, squad 312, the aurora cycle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlesswrite/pseuds/starlesswrite
Summary: Aurora O'Malley is stuck watching her sister on Halloween night. The group of trick or treaters who knock on the door may be wanting more than candy.
Relationships: Kaliis Gilwraeth & Saedii, Kaliis Gilwraeth/Aurora Jie-Lin O'Malley, Scarlett Jones/Finian de Karran de Seel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	an invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is a little Aurora Cycle fic that I had a ton of fun writing. This is my first published work so I hope you enjoy :)

It was Halloween night, and Aurora O'Malley was stuck at home.

"You don't have to stay here you know." 

Auri glanced over to where her sister was laying on the other side of the couch. Callie had gotten her wisdom teeth out and looked like a complete chipmunk.

"Yeah I do. Dad said I have to make sure you take your medicine every hour", Auri said, popping a Snickers bar in her mouth. She had the bucket of candy next to her that was meant to be for the Trick or Treaters. 

Callie snatched the remote and rolled her eyes at her sister. Halloweentown playing on the TV was clicked to a pause. Marnie and Luke froze in their action on the screen.

"Hey! I was watching that"

"I'm not kidding Auri. Go have fun, it's Halloween and you're sitting on the couch eating too much candy" Callie had her eyebrows raised at her sister the entire time.

"I don't know about you, but I'm having a great time. I'm even in costume" Auri gestured to her elaborate Strawberry costume.

She had made the entire thing herself. Auri wore a short red dress that she had covered with white spots to resemble seeds. A green headband rested atop her head, and she had put bright pink blush on the apples of her cheeks. 

Auri really liked how she looked tonight. It stunk that nobody would see it except her sister and the little trick or treaters. 

"You look way too cute to stay inside all night. Aren't there any parties going on?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't be invited anyway." Auri snatched the remote back from her sister to resume Halloweentown. It was at that moment when the door bell rung. 

She could see the group of trick or treaters from her spot on the couch. Auri quickly snatched the bucket of candy and made her way to the door. 

As the outside breeze streamed past her, Auri was met by none other than Squad 312.  
The whole town knew who they were. The close knit group of friends who always looked happier when they were together than apart. 

Scarlett Jones, dressed in a devil outfit that looked great with her red hair, stood in front of the group at Auri's door. Zila Madran was an angel to the left of Scarlett. Behind stood Finian de Seel in an Astronaut costume, Tyler Jones as a basketball player. And behind them...

Kal Gilwraeth. As...himself?

He didn't seem to be wearing a costume. Just the usual t shirt and jeans Aurora always saw him at school in.

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

Aurora blinked and reverted her attention back to Scarlett, who was holding out her grocery bag of candy at Auri. She somehow was whispering something to Zila at the same time.

"Oh, my bad. Here you go." Auri went to reach her hand in the bucket when Scarlett spoke again.

"Aurora O'Malley is that you?" Scarlett's jaw had dropped and she looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Hi?" Auri nervously glanced at the others, who seemed to have the same shocked expression on their faces. They were looking at her as if they had no idea who she was.

Which was weird. She had been going to school with most of them for as long as she could remember. She couldn't remember when their little group formed, or how they simply became known around the school as Squad 312. They just always seemed to be a constant presence. 

And now all of them were looking at Auri like she was some alien. She didn't think her costume was that bad, considering she made it herself.

Zila finally broke the silence and awkward staring. "Sorry we were just saying" She quick glanced at the group before practically shouting, "You look hot, girl!"

Scarlett added to the madness and began gesturing to Auri's face and costume. "Right! Aurora you look beautiful. Give us a spin!"

Auri's cheeks flushed even more than the blush she already had on. She awkwardly twirled in a little circle, trying to make her skirts flow without tipping the candy bucket. 

She noticed that Tyler and Finian had dropped back from the steps. Letting the girls have their fun. But not Kal. He was next to them but in no way engaged in whatever they were saying. Kal was looking right at her.

She was spinning in her circle and all of a sudden there was his piercing eyes looking at her. Auri could see they were violet from where she was standing. The others had stared at Auri a moment ago, but his stare of disbelief was different. More intense.

The brief moment ended as Auri spun away finally breaking eye contact. The daze she was in almost made her lose balance and crash into the spooky statue perched on the O'Malley's porch. 

Scarlett quickly grabbed her shoulder to halt Auri from falling. "Alright party girl don't fall down on me." She righted herself and pushed back the white bangs out of her eyes. "Sorry. I'm uh.. very clumsy."

The boys, now back in the conversation laughed. Tyler Jones stepped into the light and smirked a wicked grin. "Half of this squad are clumsy as hell. Always tripping over their own two feet. Cough cough." He gave Finian a side eye, who retaliated by giving Tyler a small punch on the arm. 

Scarlett pushed past her brother to get back in front of Auri. "So, love the costume. You going anywhere fun tonight?" 

Auri quickly shook her head, glancing back inside at her sister. Callie was nonchalantly watching Halloweentown but the volume was turnt down super low. Her sister's ear and right eye angled at the door.

"Just hanging inside for tonight. My dad said I have to watch my sister so I've just been eating candy and waiting for trick or treaters."

"AURI I'M FINE, go out." Callie shouted incoherently from the couch. Her swollen mouth was definitely still impairing her speech. Auri and the rest of the gang peered to look at her sister, who was showing off her incapacitated position lying on the couch.

Aurora turned back to them with a grimace on her face. "Sorry about that, she's..." Auri closed the door and left it open just a crack. "Difficult."

"You're really staying in on Halloween looking like that?" Scarlett asked Auri, her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Aurora shrugged. "Yeah. I mean my dad said I have to watch my sister since she got her wisdom teeth out." She glanced back inside. "But, I'm having a fun time. Just have been watching movies, eating candy, and..." She gestured to herself standing in front of them. "Answering all the trick or treaters."

Auri looked around at all of them. They all seemed to be down from what she said. Tyler looked like he was jumping out of his skin, ready to say something. Kal in the back was looking at the ground, his eyes drilled on the stones beneath his feet.

Scarlett was about to speak before Tyler interrupted with, "Hey. Maybe later if the movie ends or your sister doesn't need any more help..." He looked at Scarlett who seemed to answer his question with a facial expression.

Auri guessed it was a sibling thing, like she had with Callie. They could read each other so well. Maybe for them it was stronger, more of a twin thing.

Scarlett finished his words for him and looked Aurora right in the eye. "Later tonight Kal's older sister Saedii is having a Halloween Party. Right, Kal?"

She whipped her head behind her to Kal, whose eyes had moved up from the floor. He answered Scarlett looking directly at Auri. 

A look of uncertainty across his face. As if he knew where the question was going and he had already decided that Aurora would say no to coming. "Yeah she is. It's uh later tonight at the house." Kal looked back down once he seemed to finish speaking.

Was Squad 312 really about to invite Auri to this party? She didn't know what to think right now.

"So, Aurora." Scarlett lowered her head a bit to get at Aurora's eye level. It seemed to make whatever she was about to say more personal. "Maybe if your sister is all set later on, or if there are no more trick or treaters knocking on the door, you can stop by the party and come hang with us!"

Auri raised her eyebrows. "You want me to..." She looked around at all of them. They all had genuine smiles on their face and were waiting for her response. "Come to a party...with you guys?"

"Absolutely!" Zila said with a smirk. "Your strawberry costume deserves to be seen, and if you're with us at one of Saedii Gilwraeth's parties, we'll be sure to have an amazing time."

Auri's face started to blush again and she looked down. "Oh I don't know." 

She had never been to a party before. Or even hung out with these people. Would being nervous all night be any better than staying home eating candy? But maybe she did want to get out of the house...

"You should come."

Kal's voice caught Auri by surprise, and she looked up to see him looking at her.  
"It won't be too crazy. And all of us stick together, we have each other's backs. And everyone, I included, will make sure you're okay and having fun the whole time."

Everyone else's heads nodded in agreement. It was nice to hear things from the group, but coming from Kal, there was something about him that completely assured her.

There seemed to be no possibility where she could be in danger when she was with him.

She really did want to hang out with Squad 312. And she should show off her costume, and should go to a party for once.

"Okay! I'll go. Let me just make sure it's okay with my sister..." Auri was about to turn around and head back inside when...

"AURI I'M FINE, GO HAVE FUN!"

Callie had clearly been eavesdropping the entire time...sisters!

Through the cracked door, her sister was sitting on the couch, shooing her sister away with her hand gestures. Auri mouthed "Thank you" to Callie and slowly turned back around to the group, shutting the door. 

"So..." Auri said, shifting on her feet as she popped the candy bucket on the ground beside her. The trick or treaters could help themselves.

"Is there any more houses you guys want to hit before the party starts."

"Is there?" Scarlett laughed sarcastically, putting her arm around Auri's shoulder.

The rest of Squad 312 lit up with laughter and joy, as they all walked down the steps of the O'Malley house, and out of the front yard.

Oblivious to the fact that their stop for candy might have accidentally been a solution for their group's missing piece.

The rest of Halloween night would be eventful, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you have any feedback I would love to hear it. I have so many possibilities in my head for the party afterwards, especially with all the ships, so I might write more with this later on. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
